Battle Screen
There is a battle screen during every fight in Knighthood. It displays controls and information about the Knight and their enemies. Controls To attack, tap on the screen. The Knight will run out and attack; this is a chain start attack. Chain attacks by tapping again, or swiping left/right (to the direction where the desired target is adjacent to; alternatively you can tap on the enemy icon) to perform side attacks. To punch, tap on the Rage button (if it is not full) or swipe up on the battle area. If the Rage meter is full and you still want to punch, the only way is to swipe up. Tapping then holding the screen during the enemies' turn further speeds the animations up. Knight Armor & Health The Knight's armor and health meters are located on the top left corner of the screen. If the health hits zero, the Knight will turn around and fall on one knee, triggering a you lose screen. Armor and health bars turn red at approximately 20% or below. Round Counter & Pause Button The round counter indicates the current round over the total number of rounds. One-round battles (Onslaught and Versus Arena battles) always indicate 1/1. Two-round battles (some conquests and roaming monsters) indicate x/2. Three-round battles (hunts, most conquests and monster cave battles) indicate x/3. Guild boss attacks are out of 7, although they do not require the player to completely finish all rounds. Next to it is the pause button, which appears in every mode except for PvP (Versus Arena battles). The pause screen will have two options: quit and continue. If the player chooses to quit, a dialog window will pop up to confirm their decision. Additionally, during roaming battles, the bonus objectives will display on the pause screen; but progress cannot currently be logged. Action Counter A Knight's turn has up to 4 actions. An action is consumed by attacking (by weapon or punching), using a hero power or battle boost. When the Knight runs out of actions, the enemies' turn will start. Actions may be restored by consuming haste elixirs, either Improved or Greater Elixir of Haste. Note that since they restore 3 or 4 actions (respectively) and actions cannot exceed four, it is not ideal to use them in turns 1 and 2. If a Knight is inflicted with the Dizzy status effect, actions are restricted to only one. Haste potions will not work as they will simply restore one action. The only way to cure a Dizzy before it wears off is to consume a Lesser Potion of Clarity. Status Effects Status effects a Knight may obtain are located below the health meter. A turn counter is on the lower right of the icon. For enemies and minions, they appear on top of their type icon. For a list of possible status effects, please visit Status Effect. Chain Attacks When a Knight performs an attack, a chain combo and increase in damage/rage will appear where the "player/enemy turn" text would be. 1chain dmg.png|2nd consecutive attack done with a weapon 2chain dmg.png|3rd consecutive attack done with a weapon ultc dmg.png|4th consecutive attack: weapon attack on turn 4 1chain rage.png|2nd consecutive attack done with a punch 2chain rage.png|3rd consecutive attack done with a punch ultc rage.png|4th consecutive attack: punch on turn 4 A side attack would be displayed during a fight as a chain attack, but it is considered as a side attack for objectives, not a chain attack. Chain attacks are consecutive attacks done on the same enemy as the previous attack. When the Knight idles during a chain, uses a hero power or a battle boost, the chain is broken. The "chain broken" text only appears if the Knight idles. It does not appear when a hero power or battle boost is used. Battle Boosts Up to 2 of each elixir and potion equipped will appear on the right side, above the second hero base power button. To use a battle boost, tap on the desired button. Battle boosts are disabled during Versus Arena battles. Rage Meter The Rage button is on the lower left corner. It indicates the amount of Rage a Knight currently has. When punching or executing a gauntlet's main perk (for example, for Chaotic Gauntlet, using a damage-dealing hero power), the Rage increases. When the meter is full, the Knight may use a Rage Power by tapping the Rage button and selecting the desired hero. Tapping on a not-yet-full Rage meter will trigger a punch. Punching with a full Rage meter is possible, but the only way to do so is to swipe up. Thunk Skullsmasher, Cragg Bonecrusher and Kramp Frosthorn (Wintertide) are the only enemies who may drain a Knight's Rage meter, with their power. Hero Base Powers Two equipped heroes' icons are in the lower right corner. They indicate whether their base powers could be used or not. To use a hero's Base Power, tap on its icon when their portrait is fully visible.